Alvin and the Chipmunks 2
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: I wasn't totally satisfied with the "Squeakuel" so, I decided to reinvent it in a very different way...


Alvin and the Chipmunks 2

Summary: I wasn't totally satisfied with the "Squeakuel" so, I decided to reinvent it in a very different way...

English Family/Drama Rated: K+ Chapters: Words:

Chapter 1:

Dave's Accident

**After watching the Squeakuel, and sitting down with an insomniac slogged mind and empty notebook, I practically reinvented the story. In this version, the Chipmunks did work for Ian, but, soon after, Amanda was met much like in "The Amanda Story." She joins their group as a real Chipmunk. She doesn't know of how evil Ian is, and was never in his clutches. **

Millions of screaming fans filled the auditorium, their shrieks of happiness echoing throughout the entire building, shaking it to the core. They were all here for one band, that each of their members were about eight inches tall.

On stage, four Chipmunks danced as the music swelled, the song about to start. The lead singer, Alvin, ran forward, playing his guitar, perfectly made for his height. His amber eyes were shining, his fur rustling, his red jacket going with his appearance.

The middle one, Simon, wore a blue jacket, matching his blue eyes and small blue rimmed glasses. He was a bit taller and skinnier then his brothers, singing backup for his brother.

The youngest one, Theodore, wore a green jacket, which went well with his green eyes and lighter fur. He was short and chubbier then his brothers, also singing backup.

The oldest one, Amanda, wore a yellow dress, going with her sky blue eyes, long blond hair, and freckles. She was as tall and skinny as her middle brother, singing higher vocals.

From there, they started singing:

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Girl, you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at night_

_Girl (Girl), you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know where I'm goin'_

_Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now_

_You got me so I can't sleep at nightYou really got me (Oh!)_

_You really got me (Whoa-oh)_

_You really got mePlease, don't ever let me be_

_I only wanna be by your side_

_Please, don't ever let me be_

_I only wanna be by your sideGirl (Girl), you really got me now_

_You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' yeah_

_Oh yeah (Yeah), you really got me now_

_Got me so I can't sleep at nightYou really got me (Ah-ha!)_

_You really got me (Ah-ha!)_

_You really got meOh, no, no, ah!(Guitar Solo) _During his guitar solo, Alvin's "B" string broke, producing a flat, springing sound. "Nuts!" he exclaimed quietly, scampering backstage to where his instrument manager had about five miniature guitars lined up. "Give me the Black Beauty!"

He was handed a sleek, black electric guitar, which he was about to scurry off with before Dave, his "father", stepped on the cord. "Alvin, I'm serious about this! This is a benefit concert, you've got to share the spotlight a little."

The red clad Chipmunk was prepared with a saucy come-back for the remark. "Uh, sorry Dave, I can't hear you over the thousands of fans, screaming my name!" He yanked his guitar cord free, running out onstage, playing his guitar solo.

"Give me a boost!" Alvin whispered to Simon and Amanda, climbing onto their paws, being thrown onto the rafters, his face magnified by huge screens. He got tangled in the guitar cords, swinging around freely, until the cord hit a few circuits, letting loose a large cardboard cutout that hung backstage.

Dave turned around, to see the giant Alvin cutout swinging towards him, sending him flying into the other side of the stage. There was a loud crash, arising awe-aspired gasps from the crowd...

The four Chipmunks scampered into their guardian's room, in a hurry to see his condition. The young nurse let them into the hospital room, where the man lay on a cot, most of his limbs in tractions.

"Dave, you're alive!" exclaimed Simon, the rest of them sitting on Dave's chest, watching him breathe steadily.

Theodore sadly rubbed his paw down his broken leg, his green eyes starting to fill with tears. "Dave, please don't die," he whispered, scared as his blackened eyes started to close.

"Don't worry," assured the French nurse, giving him a small pat on the head. "He just had a sedative, you have about one more minute before he falls asleep."

Dave saw his four children in front of him, barely able to make out their fuzzy outlines. "Guys...Aunt Jackie will be watching you, until I get out of the hospital."

"Aunt Jackie?" Alvin inquired curiously, never hearing of the relative that he had mentioned sleepily.

"You know, the one who sends us those yummy buckets of popcorn at Christmas?" Theodore reminded him, drool trickling from his tiny mouth at the thought.

He nodded in memory of the metal bucket of popcorn that came at Christmas. "Oh yeah, Popcorn Jackie!"

Dave continued in his barely conscious set of instructions for them. "And, I'm sending you four to school." He ignored the cries of surprise and disagreement that arose from them. "Yes, school...Amanda, I'm leaving you in charge." By now, he was almost asleep, the last few words leaving his lips. "I'm counting on you."

"Whoa!" Alvin exclaimed, leaning over Dave's face, his own furry face in surprise and pout. "Why does she get to be in charge?"

Amanda put a paw to her mouth, in shock she had been left in charge of her three brothers. "H-he's counting on me," she murmured softly, suddenly worried that she would let him down.

A young woman appeared at the door, holding four tiny suitcases, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow. "Hi, my name is Angelina, I'm here to escort the Chipmunks to their flight," she introduced.

Alvin turned stubborn, stomping his little paw on Dave's cast. "No, I'm not leaving Dave, I'm putting my paw down on this one!" he protested.

The doctor was fed up of his antics, reaching forward to grab him, only for him to scurry atop the equipment, a flash of fur. Alvin landed on top of Dave's remote to control the bed, accidentally folding him like an accordion. "I'll fix it!" he exclaimed, rapidly pushing the button, the bed folding even further. "Nope, made it worse!"

The nurse lunged out with a syringe, plunging it into the furry flesh above his furry tail. He landed on a tray, eyes closed, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. "For your sake," she started, tucking the syringe back in her pocket, "I hope he stays asleep the entire flight."

"Maybe we should give him another shot, just to be sure," Simon suggested, leaning on his paw on the rim of a white bowl. He realized what it was, then withdrew in disgust, wiping his paw on his cerulean sweatshirt.

Angelina looked down at the four Chipmunks safely strapped in the passenger seat, each amusing themselves. Alvin hadn't awakened yet, Simon was reading, Theodore was eating a muffin, and Amanda was writing. "So...how do you guys feel, being movie stars and going to school too?"

There was silence as the three conscious siblings exchanged thoughtful glances. They hadn't put much thought into it since Dave had announced it to them. Finally, Theodore spoke, spewing blueberry muffin crumbs over the dashboard.

"Well, we've never been to school...all we've done is pretty much been educated in the music arts. I just wonder how things will go without Dave." His voice started to break at the end of the sentence, his lower lip trembling dangerously. "I miss him."

Immediately, his two siblings enveloped him in a warm, comforting hug. It was a hard time for the young Chipmunk, who took being alone the hardest. Dave in the hospital probably worried him to no end, without having someone to sleep with when his sleep was plagued with nightmares. Amanda kissed the top of his furry head, scratching behind his ears. "It'll be okay, I promise. Dave is going to be okay, school will go fine, Aunt Jackie, I trust, will be a good guardian."

Theodore sniffled, hiccupping softly, lost in a sea of blue. It was now he looked up at his older sibling's faces, noticing how similar they looked. The blue eyes, the knowledgeable expressions, the same shaded fur. "Are you sure you two aren't related, you know, in some way?"

Simon and Amanda looked each other in the eyes, also taken-aback by how identical they seemed. But, they almost read it off each other's mind: _Focus on the main problem right now. _"Theo, just remember, you'll be okay, just come to us if something goes wrong," he told his little brother.

Silence. The only sound was the steady purr of the engine and Alvin's deafening snoring. Finally, Angelina spoke, the same tremor in her voice Theodore's had contained. "I wish I could help you guys, you're just four kids, without real parents. I can't imagine anything bad happening to you."

Instantly, a flicker of anger passed Simon's face, his cerulean eyes darkening. "Well, not exactly...something bad did happen to us, but we've been trying to forget it."

Amanda clasped her paw on his shoulder, keeping her gaze intensely strong. "What are you not telling me? I-I thought you told me everything about your life, since I told you everything about mine. What happened?"

He realized that he had been holding back on telling her about what he and his brothers went through. "Before Dave adopted you, we were working for a man named Ian Hawke. He worked us like slaves for his music business, with no breaks or love. After awhile, we were able to escape, but we'll never forget the way he treated us."

Of all of the reactions he thought of from her, the last one he expected was to see her look angry. "You hid this from me, all this time, without a single word about it?"

Simon hated how angry she was, one of his closest siblings so flustered over something he didn't want to hurt her with. "I-I was afraid you'd be angry, and, to be honest, I was only trying to protect you."

Amanda was shocked a moment, then, the very occasional sensation of rage bubbled inside of her. "Protect me? What do I need to be protected from? I lived on the streets, was pushed around like a rat, ate from dumpsters, heard some pretty darn heavy curse words, and you think I need to be protected from some music producer!" She didn't wait for an answer or explanation, she just turned her back on him.

He pulled Theodore closer to his side, saddened by how he kept this from her. She made a definite point, she had been through much more then them, but still...he didn't want her to worry. He had seen how she reacted when Dave told her she was in charge, being the mother had always been natural to her. It just seemed like something that would tear her apart.

Alvin finally awoke from his drugged sleep, looking around the car like a slobbering drunk. "What did I miss?" he asked sleepily.

Angelina shook her head.

The four Chipmunks scurried through the airport, dragging their suitcases behind them. Being in a crowded area always made them nervous, with the fear of being crushed by human feet. They finally reached the escalator, jumping on the first step.

"So, how do we find Aunt Jackie?" Alvin asked, his head cleared from the sedative, but still having no clue about why Simon and Amanda weren't speaking.

Theodore sniffed the air hesitantly, picking up the scent of the popcorn. He smiled, starting further down the escalator, carefully dropping down each step. "Follow me!" he exclaimed, leading them to an elderly woman sitting in a wheelchair, holding a metal bucket of popcorn in her lap. A young adult was slouched beside her, bent over a handheld video game.

"Hello, my darlings!" Aunt Jackie cooed as the four hopped in her lap, sniffing out the popcorn.

Alvin eagerly ran his paw down the side of the bucket, picking up a trace of butter. "Weird, where are Simon's, Theodore's, and Amanda's?" he asked happily, licking the butter from his paw.

She laughed, scooting over a bit to give them a little more room in her lap. "Oh, now, there's plenty here for everyone. This is your nephew, Toby. He's staying with me until he finds out what he's going to do with his life, which, so far, means going 'Pew, pew!' with his thumbs all day."

He pulled the earphones from his ears, clicking pause on his game. "Well now, going 'Pew, pew!' with my thumbs is keeping me in first place, which is important."

Aunt Jackie rolled her eyes slightly, noticing the small pieces of luggage in front of them. "Toby, grab their luggage."

"What lu-Oh, right!" Toby leaned forward to get them, only to knock into her wheelchair. They leaped from the chair just in time, as she started to roll down the stairs.

Jackie stopped on a platform, relieved to stop, only to roll down the second flight, hitting one of the airport's vehicles.

Toby caught up with the gurney wheeling her towards the ambulance, in utter panic. "Wh-what, is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, dear," she told him shakily, being put into the back of the ambulance. The paramedic addressed him otherwise, explaining her injuries would probably keep her in the hospital for awhile.

The four followed Toby to his car, Aunt Jackie's bent wheelchair strung loosely to the back.

"So, you'll be taking care of us?" Simon asked, honestly hoping the answer would be no.

"Uh, yeah," he admitted, opening the passenger door to let them jump in. "But, hey, I took care of my cat. Sure, he claws and hisses at me whenever he sees me, but I think it's his way of saying he needed his space."

Toby started driving, then pulled over at the convenience store, digging his wallet out of his pocket. "Hang on, we need milk or eggs or Pringles or something for the road. Uh, just hang on a moment?"

The Chipmunks nodded uneasily, watching him walk towards the small store, still playing his video game. Alvin peered at the radio clock, snorting loudly. "I give him about twenty minutes before he comes out empty-handed."

No one answered him, their moods not tuned for a more humorous tone. He looked around a moment, then crossed his arms in front of his chest. This was not one of his best days, he had no Dave, was being taken care of _Toby, _and had to go to school.

Inside the convenience store, Toby leaned against the wall, continuing to play his game. He started walking forward slightly, tripping over someone's shopping cart. His handheld videogame flew from his hands, sliding underneath one of the shelves.

"Oh my goodness, are you all right?"

Toby felt his heart literally drop to his feet, recognizing that voice after so much time. He scrambled to his feet, finding his eyes meet up with hers. Her dark hair framed her face, her straight, white teeth in a worried line.

"J-Julie?" he stuttered incoherently, forgetting about his videogame for the first time in a very long time. "Julie?"

Julie Ortega, his high school crush, was standing in front of him, concerned over his safety. "Toby? No way! How are you?"

He searched for both an answer and air as he used to foot to slide the handheld from out under the shelf. "I-I, you, I mean, f-fine, thanks. I'm taking care of a few relatives of mine while their guardian's in the hospital."

She smiled widely at him, placing a bottle of Berry Gatorade in her shopping cart. "Oh, that's incredibly sweet of you to do. Who are they?"

Toby chuckled nervously, quickly running a hand over his hair to improve his sloppy appearance. "They're actually...don't think I'm crazy, but they're the Chipmunks. You know, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Amanda?"

Julie gasped, turning around so fast she almost crashed into him again. "The Chipmunks? You're taking care of one of the hottest bands in the world!"

He realized just how popular his four furry relatives were, how some people would kill to watch over them. "Uh, yeah, maybe you want to come and visit us sometime?"

She thought a moment, then smiled again. "That sounds great, I'll definitely have to do that."

In a daze, Toby handed her the address, then walked out of the door empty-handed. His mind was focused solely on Julie Ortega and her dazzling smile. And she was coming to visit him.

"Okay, let's head home, guys and girls," he said absent-mindedly, strapping himself in. Alvin looked at the time again, then at Toby's hands before laughing quietly.

Little did they know, someone, actually _three _someones were hitching a ride on the car.


End file.
